Felony
by DiamondKeldeo
Summary: Courtney's first day at university takes a turn when she meets a certain teacher.
1. Encounter

**Hi. DiamondKeldeo here, this is my first fanfic. It's about Maxie and Courtney aka Authorityshipping. This story is set before Team Magma and the characters are**

**a bit younger. Courtney is 20 and Maxie is 35. This is a gift for my fellow authorityshippers. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Courtney's alarm clock rang. Today was her first day at university. She turned off the alarm clock and stared up at the ceiling. "I wonder how this day will turn out, if

the students are nice to me." She got up and stuck her feet in a pair of fluffy lavender slippers and walked into the bathroom. Courtney lived with her fosterparents

and fostersister, Alyssa. After she got dressed, Courtney walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Alyssa glared at her. "Oh look, it's the orphan." Courtney looked

irritated at her. "Shut up, Alyssa!" Alyssa laughed. "Mom and dad doesn't love you, you know. You're a fake!" Courtney grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"I don't care, I pity them for being stuck with you!" Alyssa yelled after her. "You're a bitch, Courtney! A worthless orphan bitch!" Courtney slammed the door shut.

* * *

After some hours, Courtney arrived in Rustboro. She stared at the huge building where she was going to stay. "It sure is huge, I wonder if I will remember where all

the corridors leads." She walked inside and around a corner when suddenly someone ran straight into her. "Ouch, that hurt" The boy who knocked her over was huge

and somewhat scary. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I'm in a hurry you see." Courtney looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm fine." The boy stretched

out his hand. "Here, let me help you up. I'm Tabitha by the way, I study science." Courtney smiled. "I'm Courtney, it's my first day here." Tabitha grinned. "Awesome, I

will show you around later, but now I have to go and finish a project. See ya!" Courtney looked after him. "He seemed nice, weird but nice." After some time of

searching, Courtney finally found the room where she was going to stay. She sat down on the bed and let out a deep sigh. "Finally some peace and quiet. I wonder

how my roomate is like." She looked over at the other bed. It was a large Slurpuff doll grinning at her. "You seem awfully quiet." She joked. Suddenly the door crashed

open and a girl in a pink outfit came in. "Oh my, are you my roomie? You're so cute!" Courtney was in shock. "What the hell was that thing? She seemed crazy, that's

for sure." She thought to herself. "Uh, hi. I'm Courtney. Who are you?" The girl's smile grew wide. "I'm Rosie and I love pink, Slurpuff and everything cute." Courtney

gave her a blank stare. "Omg. Of all people in this school, I got the craziest one." She thought. Rosie stared at Courtney. "What are you thinking about?"

Courtney snapped out of her thoughts. Uh, nothing. I'm just tired." Courtney walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Rosie asked. "I need some fresh air."

Courtney replied and closed the door. She walked down a corridor with many sorts of rocks at display. Three boys were chatting near some lockers. They glared at her

and laughed. "Hey, baby. Wanna touch my rocks?" One of them teased. Courtney felt sick. "What a creep. Maybe they will stop if I ignore them." But they just

continued. "Hey are you ignoring us, baby. Cause it doesn't work." Courtney closed her eyes and tried to walk past them. "Leave me alone." One of the boys

grabbed her wrist. "Come here you little whore, be nice and you won't get hurt." She got slammed into the lockerdoors and held down by the two other boys. "I like to

try the stuff before I buy." He started to touch her breasts and worked his way down her panties. Tears filled Courtney's eyes. "Let me go, please." She cried. The

boys didn't stop and continued laughing. Suddenly a voice yelled out in the corridor. "What's going on here?!" The boys stopped at once. "Oh, teacher. We was just

having some innocent fun with this girl." The man looked at Courtney. "She doesn't seem to enjoy this "fun" of yours. She's terrified and she's crying." The

boys became silent. "This is a serious issue. You are expelled, all three of you." After the boys had left, the man laid his hand on Courtney's shoulder. "Are you okay?

No need to be scared, nobody is going to hurt you anymore. My name is Maxie, I'm a teacher in the geology class." Courtney stared into Maxie's coffeebrown eyes.

"Thank you for getting rid of those guys." Maxie smiled. "No need to thank me, I just did what was right. I haven't seen you before, are you new?" Courtney

swallowed. "Yes, first day." Maxie corrected his glasses. "I see. What are you studying?" Courtney thought over his question. "Uh, nothing at the moment." Maxie

smiled. "I understand. It's difficult to choose, but remember to choose wisely. Go and get some rest and think it over. You seem like a smart girl, Courtney." Courtney

stared after Maxie as he walked into his classroom. Her heart was pounding. This man was so kind to her, so understanding and kinda..cute.


	2. Crossroads

Back at the room, Courtney couldn't stop thinking about Maxie. She wanted to know him better. She stared out of the window at the clouds in the blue sky. Some of

them looked like pokemon. It always calmed her mind looking at the sky. Freeing her from her thoughts. The silence got interrupted by a crash, it was Rosie entering

the room. Courtney rolled her eyes. "There comes the hurricane." She thought to herself. "Hi, Courtney. Wanna play dressup?" Courtney sighed. "Not really. Do you

mind not slamming the door all the time?" Rosie looked at her questioned. "Sorry, I don't realize I'm doing it. I will try to remember next time." Courtney smiled. "Thank

you, Rosie." It knocked on the door. Rosie opened, it was Tabitha. "Hi, do you girls wanna come with me to the cafe? It's a completely new place." Courtney and Rosie

smiled. "That's very nice of you, Tabitha." Courtney said. They took their bags and followed Tabitha. "They have all sorts of cakes and sandwiches. I think you will like

it." When they arrived, Courtney gazed at the cafe with big eyes. It was the coziest place she's ever seen. It even had beautiful flowers and ivy hanging from the roof.

Rosie pointed at the building. "Omg, it's pink!" Courtney looked away in embarrassment and thought to herself. "Why, what have I done to deserve this lunatic as my

roomate." They gathered around a table then a waiter gave them the menu. "I want a soda with ice and a cheese sandwich." Tabitha said to the waiter. The waiter

nodded and looked at Courtney and Rosie. "I want a strawberry shortcake with extra cream." Rosie said overjoyed. The waiter stared weird at her. "Right.." Courtney

sighed. "Don't worry, she's not dangerous." The waiter chuckled. "And what do you like, miss?" Courtney smiled. "Just a coffee, please." The waiter wrote down the

last order. "Alright, It will be ready soon." Tabitha stretched his arms and sighed. "Ah, this is like resting on a cloud. It's so peaceful here." Courtney nodded. "Indeed.

Thank you for taking us here, Tabitha." The waiter returned and gave them the food. Courtney sipped to her coffee. "Mmm, that's some good coffee." Tabitha played

with the crazy straw in his soda. "Have you two decided what to study by the way?" Rosie tried to answer with her mouth full of strawberry shortcake. "I want to

study design. Making pokedolls and other decorations. You would have been a cute doll, Tabitha." He laughed and smiled at Rosie. "Sounds like fun. What about you,

Courtney. Have you decided yet?" She looked down in the coffee cup. She immediately began thinking about Maxie. His eyes had the same deep dark color. Her heart

felt troubled. "I have been thinking about studying to become a biologist, but I'm not sure." Her mind was in chaos. The only thing she could think of was that

handsome teacher who had been so kind to her. Tabitha took a bite of his sandwich. "Okay, but remember you have to decide before the day is over." Courtney

sighed. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Back at the school, Courtney had a hard time thinking of what to choose. She liked nature and plants, but her other half wanted something else. To be close to Maxie.

Would she follow her mind or her heart? It was so difficult. "I don't know!" She yelled out in the corridor. Some people turned around to see what was going on.

Courtney became silent and walked down a familiar corridor. Her thoughts rushed trough her head. Weird rocks, the nasty boys, the handsome teacher. Especially the

handsome teacher. "Hi, what are you doing here, Courtney?" She froze. That voice, it was him. "Have you decided what to study yet?" Courtney blushed. "Uh, yes. I

want to study geology. It seems interesting." Maxie smiled. "Then welcome to my class. I will do my best to make you feel comfortable here." She smiled at Maxie.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." She followed Maxie into the classroom. It had all sorts of rocks and minerals. A silverhaired boy was the only one left in the

classroom. He seemed like one of those study til you drop students. Maxie pointed at the boy. "That's the son of the president of Devon corp. He is the best student

we have." The boy looked up from the book. " Oh, hi mr. Matsubusa. Who's that girl? Maxie smiled. "This is Courtney, our newest student." The boy stretched out his

hand. "Hi, I'm Steven. Pleasure to meet you." Courtney smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Steven." Maxie corrected his glasses. "Alright, you two. You should get some rest

for tomorrows trip to the volcano. It's a long way to go. Good night." Courtney was lost in thoughts. He was so perfect. "Hello, is everything alright?" Steven poked

Courtney. "Yeah, of course." She said, a little embarrassed. "Well, see you tomorrow then." Courtney smiled. "Yes, see you."


End file.
